galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
CHAPTER 7: BATTLE STATIONS
CHAPTER 8: BATTLE STATIONS Three days had passed since the Admiral had made me Acting Captain. I had spent the entire time so far, sitting in the Captain's office pouring over technical specs of the Devastator and past log entries. The Devastator became a nightmare. She was so big. The elongated elliptical disc shaped main hull had a huge box shaped segment at the aft. It was there were the conventional engines, the reactors and engineering was. But there were also alien engines and an energy source called White Hole Pulsar Energy syphon. All its details were classified beyond even my level. Another rectangular narrow hull segment was placed in the middle of the elliptical disc wrapped around it like an equatorial ring. The ships main batteries and weapon systems were mounted in or on that hull extension. One hundred Exo Load Translocator turrets, topside and 100 keel side. Thousands of smaller cannons, projectors, Sniper turrets and TL Gatling cannons could be extended and brought to bear. That was far from the end of the Devastator offensive weapon list: Planet Terminator Missile launchers, Loki and the supersized Warhammer Torpedo tubes pointing in every conceivable direction. Twelve Revolving launch tubes on each side for Wolfcraft fighters. The Devi carried 200 Squadrons! 500 Thor Gun Boats, a fleet of fifty 1000 meter Super Cruisers. This was only the start of the list of auxiliary craft this behemoth could launch. While studying the specs, I learned that the bow section of the elliptical main hull could split into three pie shaped autonomous operating and heavily armed Super battle ships. According to the log, it had been done only four times since the Devi was a Union ship. One thing was certain she carried the right name. Her shielding and armor was equally impressive. With all her size she was as faster than most battle ships, only slightly slower than the newest Attikan based designs. Raw specs looked simple on the read out before me but the numbers and the details made my head spin. To all this came a crew of 64,000 plus 10,000 Marines, Crew management alone, was a mammoth task. The daily log entries of the Command section alone were hundreds of pages long. I felt like a Silver flicker hatchling swimming above a Tri Eight Tyranno, trying to find a start. This was way out of my league. What kind of test was this? What unexpected situation could possibly compare with that? I also still could hear his warning. If I gave up or botched it, I would never become a Captain. That he had a lot to say in those matters was beyond doubt. The whole situation seemed so surreal to me and I wondered if I had been shot by the Marines after all and this was some sort of after death dream. The Door chime announced a visitor and I told the Computronic to open the door. Harris came in and said." Captain, you are up for three days now. You look like a walking corpse! You must find some rest. I vacated my quarters, they are yours." "No need Mr. Harris, this is a temporary thing and I don't want to inconvenience you more than you already are. I will use the couch here in the Captain's office. It can be converted to a bed." "Very well Sir, but find some sleep." "There is so much I have to read and digest and I haven't even scratched the surface, not that I know even where to start." "Don't lose yourself in details for now. That comes much later and that's what al long career, experience and command school is for. For now I would suggest you stay on top of the big picture and leave the details to others. You are the captain and you can delegate. You have a senior staff and that is what they are here for." "Thank you Mr. Harris. I will lie down in a minute. Please have me woke up no later than 0800 hrs." "That won't be enough sleep Sir." "It has to do!" "Very well then, good night Sir." I felt a bit groggy as the Computronic woke me." Sir it is 0800 and you wished to be woken." "Thank you!" It wasn't a dream I was really here and even a cold shower didn't change reality. When I came out of the Auto Dresser I noticed I had Captains gold on my sleeves. I glanced at myself in a mirror and deep down past all the confusion and fear of failure I felt pride. I stepped on the Bridge and a Marine barked." Captain on the Bridge." Harris was nowhere to be seen, but every duty station was occupied by high ranking officers and Senior Enlisted. A Lt Commander, humanoid and female rose from the Command seat and said." Good Morning Captain. Re-supply and crew transfers are on schedule. Maintenance operations will be completed at 11:00 hrs. tomorrow." "Thank you. I take the Conn now." A dark skinned Human sitting at the Communications station turned from his station. "Don't worry kid. We run the show. The best thing to do is give one of us the Conn and go back into your office and everything will be fine!" "Lieutenant, are you addressing me?" I asked. "Of course! You're the kid around here. The old man did that once or twice before. It never works out, one Ensign ran crying of the bridge and the other had to be removed by force because he became insane with delusions of power. It's just friendly advice. This is way over your head." "I tried to overlook your first remarks, Lieutenant. But I cannot let you get away with this sort of talk on my bridge. " "Your bridge, kid? You're a snot nosed little want to be officer who happened to run in the big man who likes to play games. Get a hold…" I interrupted him." Computronic file this verbal interchange I had with Lt. Carrows stamps it evidence and alert security on the bridge." "Yes Captain" Responded the Machine. Like on every Union ship bridge, any word spoken was recorded and added to the log entries. To the Lt I said." You are to vacate this station and you are confined to quarters until further notice and charges are finalized. I did not ask for this but by Odin I will not tolerate any insubordination. You are free to file a complaint with Fleet command. You are free to challenge me off duty, but now get of my bridge or I have you dragged to the brig, your choice!" Two Marines appeared at my side. Carrows got up. "You won't be Captain forever and I get you for this!" "It seems you won't be a Lieutenant for much longer if you keep piling charges. Threatening a superior officer is the most serious of them all." "Superior Officer?" "Marines remove him and place him under arrest." The Marines escorted the man out. I took a deep breath walked up the ramp and addressed the rest." Anyone else shares the opinion or views of Lt Carrows?" There was silence. So I said." Yes I was a midshipman only three days ago. Yes it is a temporary assignment, but an assignment it is and I will complete it until recalled, removed or re assigned. "Each of you, I am sure has earned the privilege to be on the senior staff of the most famous there is. To be here you worked hard and accumulated lots of experience. "For reasons I cannot fathom I was put in charge, but in charge I am. I want to rely on your experience, skills and knowledge to make this work. I need to be able to trust each of you to do your job in a manner that is becoming of the uniform we all wear. As soon as we lift off, I must rely on you to do your duty and to execute orders given. So if anyone holds similar opinions as the man that just left the bridge please leave the bridge now. "No record of it will be kept or the decision held against you, but I ask you to leave now! Anyone that stays and displays any sort of insubordination from this moment forward will be removed. Anyone wanting to discuss an order given or refuses to do what is asked be warned. I will take any necessary action to restore order on the bridge. Please do not take my age or my previous rank for as a sign for lack of resolve." I paused then said." Now is the time to leave Ladies and Gentlemen, or stay and serve!" It was quiet but the female Lt Commander stepped forward, saluted and said." I am staying Captain Olafson." Now all the remaining officers stood up from their stations, saluted. An Officer from the Auxiliary Fleet Management board started clapping and they all joined. I raised my hand and motioned for silence." Thank you for this vote of confidence and I am proud to serve with you. Now please return to your stations and proceed with the daily tasks at hand." I went to the Command seat and sat down. As soon as I leaned back into the pseudo leather I felt right as rain. I observed two Officers argue with each other, they did it subdued and quietly but still their gestures and body language was clear. They were standing near the Elevator platform to CC. "May I inquire about the nature of your disagreement? " I said as one of them turned and looked my way. They both approached." Sir, we are not really arguing. Lt. Bernhard has a problem he thinks you can help and I told him that this is a problem for Supply, perhaps for the XO, but nothing to bother the Captain with, Sir." He hurried to ad." Any Captain, Sir. I would have said the same if Captain Harris was sitting there." "No one should think any problem is beneath me. So what is the problem, Mr. Bernhard?" "Well Sir, the Devi isn't the kind of ship that makes planet fall all too often and so when we do all supplies we need should be here. Yet we are short 5,000 Loki torpedoes and 6,000 TL Kilo loads. That doesn't seem much Sir, but when we need them I don't want to explain to the Old Man we are short." "I see." "Now I wondered if you, the Captain that is call Portside Logistics. That was the argument." "Comm. Get me Portside Logistics please." "Aye Sir, one moment." It didn't take long and the bony face of a Skuhl appeared. He sounded angry as he barked." Don't you see I am busy, that flying black hole sitting above us is sucking every last speck of supplies out of my warehouses." "I am Captain Olafson of the USS Devastator, that flying black Hole you just mentioned. My staff just informed me that there are shortages in munitions, namely Loki torpedoes and Translocator bombs." "Captain...who?" He turned his head to the side someone else seemed talking to him and then he said." Sorry Sir, I was just informed that there is a new acting Captain commanding the Devi." He intoned the acting in a stretched manner, with a clearly sarcastic message. Then he added." Even if the Immortal himself would call, I am a Logistics officer and not a Magician. I can't conjure up what isn't there. The next supply convoy is due in nine days. " "Mr. Logistics Officer. I will have the supply orders checked. The Devi did not arrive out of schedule. That she would be here at the 3rd was known for at least a year. That means someone at Logistics either ordered the wrong amount or has dispensed munitions allocated for the Devi to other ships. Given the nature of the missing supplies I am sure NAVINT will also look into that." He did not look happy even for a Skuhl, who always had a very serious facial expression." Captain Sir, maybe I can place a System wide order. I am confident we can draw from depots at Arsenal II and VI and have the Devi fully stocked by tomorrow night." "Maybe you should consider a career change. Looks like you are a Magician after all. Captain Olafson out!" The Officer next to me said." Sir, that was brilliant!" "Don't thank me to early Lieutenant. I really want those lists checked and it seems you're the one doing it. Don't make a big fuss if it really was just an error, but raise hell and NAVINT if they are missing." "Aye Sir." The two left and I saw a Yeoman bringing Coffee to several duty stations and I sighed to myself." What would I give for a Coffee and a sandwich!" "I got you Coffee right here. What kind of sandwich do you want, Sir?" I turned and Harris held a cup of coffee under my nose. "Any kind of fish sandwich will be fine. Tuna would be great." Harris waved at that Yeoman and said." Get a big platter with Tuna sandwiches up here on the double." To me he said." I liked your speech to the bridge crew!" "Well I had to do something." "What do you want to do with Carrows?" "What would be your suggestion?" "I would hit him with the book. Full Court martial. We can't have anyone threaten Officers." "I like to investigate this and make sure it was not another test by Admiral Stahl. I would not put it past him to have this Officer act that way. I like a written statement by Lt. Carrows on my desk by tonight and I like to talk to his immediate supervisor." Harris raised an eyebrow." Yes Sir!" Then he plunged into the XO seat. "Believe it or not, I just learned something from you. The way you dealt with that Logistics Officer had style. "It's the same story on Nilfeheim, Sir. Whenever Shortsummer is about to begin and everyone want their boats ready, the Equipment Dealer is always short, only to manage to get the requested things anyway when you offered more money or threatened him to cut his head off. Father always opted for the second solution." The sandwiches came and I wolfed them down like a starving Tyranno. Realizing I hadn't really eaten anything in days. "Captain, we have a takeoff window for 1312." All Crew was on board and accounted for, Cargo transfer operations where completed and all hatches where closed. The Devastator was ready and so was I. "Helm go to zero grav. Keep station. Retract landing gear and report when ready." "Tactical activate shields, stand by on Tractors to repulse any objects in our flight path." "Standing by on tractors, Shields are up." "Sound General quarters!" "Captain. Landing gear is in. We are at zero grav keeping station." "Aft grav to minus 1 stern grav to minus 3. OPS switch Main viewer to Port Cams." The view screen switched to a visual senor mounted to the Port control tower. The Devastator disc was slowly standing up at one end. When the disc was at 90 degrees I said." Stern grav to zero. Aft Grav to minus 4." "Stern Grav Zero Aft at minus 4. " The devastator was slowly rising into the sky and due to its size already half in the cloud cover. The Port Cam followed the moving ship and after more than an hour of snail pace ascent the ships aft disappeared in the clouds. "Main Viewer to standard. Stern grav to 8" After over three hours we passed the last traces of atmosphere and I said." Stand down from General Quarters. Tactical shields down secure tractors." "Helm take us out heading zero-zero-zero. Ahead slow." Harris handed me an E board." These are our cruise orders Sir. We are to deploy to the Glavan Sector and suppress pirate activity." "Thank you Mr. Harris. Helm lay in a course to the Glavan Sector ahead full. Go to Trans light and standard cruise." "Sir we are receiving an assistance request from Space Fort 77N at the GC border." I looked to Harris but he just shrugged and whispered." It is your show." "Comm. put it on main." "This is Deep Space Border control station Fort Seventy Seven N. Requesting tactical assistance from any Navy ship within range." "Helm lay in a course to the Fort." I then thumbed the Comm." This is acting Captain Olafson of the USS Devastator. Fort 77N, state the nature of your emergency." "This is Commander Bonneholm. This is no emergency, at least not yet. We are observing a Kermac ship approaching our station at high speed. A fleet of more Kermac ships following it and we registered weapon fire. We are not equipped to deal with an entire Kermac fleet and if they keep this course we are going to be involved." "We are on our way, Commander. Please relay your sensor readings to us and stand by." To Mr. Harris I said." Contact Fleet Command and advise them of the situation and that we are going to assist the Space Fort, if necessary!" "I am on it, Sir." The main screen changed to a tactical 3D view of the sector and the Union and GC borders where displayed in red. A red dot was moving at high speed directly towards the station and 12 red dots where right behind it. On screen scanner data confirmed sporadic weapon fire from the pursuing fleet towards the feeling vessel and it would reach the Deep space station within the next twenty minutes. "Either a spy of ours or a renegade of theirs tries to make it across the border and hopes the others won't follow." Harris said. I rubbed my chin." Or it is an elaborate Kermac set up." I set back." Sound Battle stations!" Harris said." We can't do anything while they are on their side!" "I know that Mr. Harris." I snapped at him." It doesn't hurt to be prepared!" I immediately regretted my tone of voice but I remembered General Lichfangh's advice not to apologize. So I added:" I am very grateful for your advice Mr. Harris." He just nodded but I could have sworn a smile was creeping in his face. "Comm. Open all known Kermac channels and put as much power in the transmission as you can. I want them to hear me for sure!" "Aye captain. Opening channels with maximum transmitting energy." "This is the USS Devastator and I am Captain Olafson calling the Kermac vessels currently on course towards our base. While I don't care what you do on your side, be advised I will consider any trespass into our space without proper authorizations a hostile act. I will consider any accidental stray shot that hits our station or any other Union targets an aggressive act and will retaliate without further warning. This I say Just in case you accidentally launch some sort of weapon that without any intent of yours comes our way, Olafson out!" "Sir we are being hailed by the fleeing ship! The pursuing fleet is jamming but I get some of it!" "Put it on!" "Devastator this is …vack . We request political assylu… . Our ..ip damaged. We ha..e vital information for your government!" "Fleeing Vessel. I understand your request for political asylum. You are allowed to cross the border. You will shut down any and all energy producing equipment immediately after crossing and shut down your drive. Any signs of shields, weapon activity or energy signatures and we will open fire!" " Travac… understood. No wea..ns , no shields." "Comm. Inform Fleet Command and NAV INT. Relay all data and transmissions and raise sector alert. OPS search all NAVINT data bases for Travack or similar names and prepare an Intel report on recent Kermac activity in this area." "Aye Sir." "Tell the Flight boss to standby for Fighter wing action." "Wings going on Hot Standby, Sir!" The fleeing vessel was now less than 5 minutes from the border but the pursuing ships gained slowly. A salvo of Faster than light energy beams scorched the fleeing ships shields and its aft shield collapsed. "Well they seem to heed your warning. They are not using their torpedoes." Said Harris." They are in range for them now." The very moment the vessel crossed the border another salvo hit it and shredded its aft section. The pursuing vessels came dangerously close to the border but changed course back to where they had come from. The fleeing ship drifted over the border with a cloud of debris. "Helm maintain distance to the ship and the debris, don't let them come closer. Tactical maintain full shields. Science I want a complete analysis of the ship and the debris." "Science here sir. The Kermac ship is a standard Kermac Battle cruiser, they have not shut down all shields, and I still detect standby energies to weapons and communication equipment." I cursed. "I knew it! Tactical, target energy sources and fire micro loads and when all shields are down hit it with Tech stop and Paralysators!" "You knew what Sir?" Harris wanted to know. "It's a scam, a trap. Those pursuing ships could have destroyed it at any time before it came over. They gained on it only the very last moment and the ship drifting over did not shut down all energy because they are hiding something. Our shields do protect us from Psionic attacks, right?" "Yes Sir. The Devastator is equipped with the finest Saresii PSI shields and sensors." "Science here, Sir. I am detecting a faint concentration of dust or very small particles drifting at an accelerated rate towards us. It comes from the shredded aft section" Helm back up, stay away from it. Science launch a Lab probe. Get me a full analysis of the dust." "Aye Sir." "Captain I have disabled the other vessel. Tech Stop and Paralysators proved effective." Tactical reported. Tech Stop was a concentrated directed EMP pulse of incredible intensity that stopped any electron flow in an un-shielded target. I waited. Everyone seemed to wait for a command of mine, but I waited for the Science results. "Helm are you keeping your distance?" "Yes Sir, I am reversing at the same speed as the dust particles." "Fine, scan the wreck. I still don't trust they are completely disabled. See if you can identify energy shielded areas that only seem inert. Black areas on the sensor picture especially Tactical remain alert. If anything at all over there moves. Destroy it you have fire permission. Flight boss launch a wing of Wolfcrafts but tell them to remain behind the Devastator and keep distance to dust and wreck. "Aye Sir." I glanced over to the Science officer. He was working with his staff over read outs and whispered back and forth. Then he turned." Sir we went over the results of the probe twice and we sent a data package to ARCHIMEDES and Sares Prime. Saresii Scientists are in contact with us now and they believe the dust is similar to Piostla spores." "Update me on that. I am not too familiar with the Piostla." "Sir the Piostla were a sentient species of botanical origin. They were intelligent plants if you will, closely related to fungi. Their only but very effective weapon was Psionic spores that carried mental Hypno suggestive commands out of anyone making contact. Back then Union ships fought Union ships thinking they fight the enemy." "Collect a sample of the spores with the robot drone and move it to a safe distance away from the ship and station for later collection" "Yes Sir." "Sir I am registering what I believe to be faint life signs and a rapidly building energy source at the wrecked ship." Reported Science. "Flight deck control. Launch a Bison. To the Wolfcraft Fighters. Circle around the dust and stand by at the other side of the wreck. I expect an escape pod; catch it with tractors and tech stop if you can. Destroy it if you can't!" "Aye Sir!" There was a surprised sound coming from one the bridge officers when just a moment later a small craft emerged from the wreck and headed with high speed towards the border. "Sir the pursuing fleet has turned as well and is once more on a course towards us." The Wolfcraft fighter fired and disabled the escapee pods drive in a masterful shot. The pilot then used his ship to nudge the escape pod of course so it would not drift over the border. The Bison, an engineering multi task shuttle extended its claws and secured the pod moments later. "Bison and Wolfcraft go to a safe distance and stand by. Science how can we destroy that dust?" "I suggest a Gravo Mine in the center. It will attract it all and then we fire an antimatter load!" "Do it!" "Sir we are being hailed by the Kermac fleet." "Terran Vessel. We observed you confined an Escape pod with Kermac nationals. We demand immediate release. This was a military exercise and the ship on your side lost control. We are prepared to take action if our demands are not met!" "This is the USS Devastator, "I said with a jovial friendly tone." You are prepared to take actions; then you won't be surprised to hear that I am prepared to retaliate. If you want to continue this I suggest you go home to Kermac and get a whole lot more ships. Those 12 toy boats you brought along won't do the trick." "We will contact your government and demand the release of our nationals." "You just do that, and while you do the contacting, explain to our government what you wanted to do with those Psi spores. It could be considered an act of war!" "A mere accident, Human Captain, a scientific accident. We thank you for bringing that to our attention. We will leave now and hope to have our scientists released to us at your earliest convenience." The Kermac ships turned again and left at high speed. The Science officer stepped up the ramp." Sir I think I figured it out. The Spores are designed to cling to any surface and remain dormant and almost undetectable, but once a ship lands they spread in the planet atmosphere and cause Psionic havoc by suggesting mass suicide and the spreading of the spores to other planets. The Saresii colleagues consider my theory highly probable!" Harris gasped." By god we would have infested Arsenal IV the next time we landed." I nodded "That was the whole reason for the charade. I bet the Kermac aboard that escape pod expected us to open hangars launch marines to board them and that would have given the spores a chance to come inside and we would be suspect to their Psionic commands." "But how did you know, Sir?" "A gut feeling and a previous experience." Several officers turned to look and I saw true respect in their faces. "Captain we are being hailed by the USS Mata Hari, NAVINT special unit." "This is the USS Mata Hari. Devastator we are taking over here and do the clean-up. Hand over all collected specimen and prisoners at once. Your involvement has ended, leave the area now." "This is Captain Olafson. NAV INT or not, you could address us with a little more common courtesy. When my departments are ready requested actions will take place and we leave when I am good and ready." I nodded to Harris." Give them what they want and resume course to our original destination but wait 60 minutes before you engage and then engage very slowly. No one chases the Devi away from the kill like a rowdy Nubhir!" "Aye Sir!" Harris smiled broadly." Where will you be?" "On my couch catching a few z's" Over a week had passed since Stahl made me Captain. I was sitting in my office and read the personal file of Lt Carrows. Harris came in and said." We are approaching our patrol area and you wanted to be informed." "Thank you Mr. Harris. I am out in a minute." "Aye, Captain, can I be of any assistance with the problem on your desk?" "I need to make a decision what I am going to do about Carrows. His service record is very average. He does have a few reports against him and all borderline on insubordination, especially against officers who are younger at age but have a higher rank. I also noticed he entered the academy later than most and it took him longer to get promoted. His Psych Evaluation sheet explains most of the reasons, but since he got transferred to the Devastator and picked for Bridge duty his evaluation gets much better and his Supervisor tells me he is trying hard, and he was surprised that he was suddenly transferred to the bridge only very recently. Many previous complaints conform to the conduct he displayed. " Harris simply sat down across the desk and said." Go on Sir I am listening." "His offenses where serious and they are on record. A court martial will destroy his career. If I let him go or slap him on the hand it could be seen as weakness and others might question my resolve. Or worse he could question authority again and cause a situation that endangers lives." Harris nodded." So what have you decided?" "You know I came to a decision?" "Yes Sir." "I decided when in doubt go by the book and the book says court martial and that is what will happen." "I have JAG personnel handle it." "Thank you Mr. Harris." "No problem Captain." "Mr. Harris, could it be that the officer's predisposition was known to certain parties and he was placed at this position on the bridge during this time to see both his and my reaction?" "I would say that is very likely, Sir." Interlude: Admiral Stahl Quarters Harris sat on a couch not far from Stahl who sat behind his old desk. Captain Zezzh was there and the Admiral of the Fleet, via Holo-Presence. Harris was sipping on a bottle of beer." He is doing a fine job and he did put the pieces together about you putting Carrows on the bridge for a reason." "He did? What was his decision?" "If in doubt, go by the book and the book says court martial. Those were his words." The old Admiral of the fleet was sitting on a chair that like him was actually in his office and not here and he held a glass with Whiskey." I knew you would put him through your cruel games as soon as you had him aboard." He sipped on his drink." I have a feeling that boy will surprise you. He did surprise me more than once and that takes some doing!" Zezzh's Holo had a glass of water because he was like a true lizard, cold blooded and Alcohol was poisonous to him. "I wanted to put him on OPS for a shift or two he is just a Senior Midshipman after all. I had him on OPS the entire time growing into the challenging post very fast. None of my officers had any problems with him doing it. They all liked him; he was polite, collegial and listened to advice. I can only say he is missed aboard the Hyperion. He often appears deep in thought, even a little depressed or very quiet, so I had him take out the Hyperion and like all bridge officers he took the Conn at times. Once he sits in that Chair he changes, you can feel his confidence! And his age somehow vanishes, crew follows him. " Stahl put his beer down." The way he handled the Kermac was as if he had years of experience. I was sitting here, ready to interfere. I know he has the talent since I watch him." Captain Harris agreed." I could not have it done any better, he even snapped at me for questioning his decision. Like any real Captain I know he already has a certain style and I must say I like it. Zezzh is right, once he sits on that Command Chair you can feel his confidence and you forget his age and actual rank. He already thinks of the Devi as his ship." Stahl giggled like a boy." Transmission Energy at maximum, I bet we smoked a few receivers in those Kermac ships and they heard him clear to the other side of the Kermac Hegemony." Harris grinned deeply." I think I will do that too occasionally; there isn't any chance of misunderstanding. He was heard for sure and I truly liked how he dealt with those arrogant snobs from NAVINT." Elligott put his glass down. "I would have no problem giving him a permanent command over a ship right now." Stahl raised his eyebrows." Are you thinking what I believe you are thinking?" "I do." CHAPTER 7: Continued I went back on the bridge and while I was walking up the ramp I said:" Tactical put a situation map of our deployment area on the screen. Display all pirate and insurgence activity for the last five years. "Aye Sir, I anticipated your order and prepared Intel reports as well and correlated them into the map." "Very good Mr. Deberaux, I appreciate that!" I leaned back in my seat and studied the map that popped up on the mains screen when Comm. reported." Sir two new reports came just in. A Dai fleet was sighted near coordinates 456.455.122 three days ago." A new red dot appeared on the map. There were two possible targets in equal distance: The Nepomuck system and the Pleasure Pasture Colony in the Aldoor System. Both systems are at the fringes of Union space and only 25 light years from unclaimed space. In the last five years I saw there where dozens of reports of Dai Activity around Nepomuck, there was not a single one near Aldoor. I pulled up the Galactic Encyclopedia and read about both systems. "Helm lay in a course for the Aldoor System. Flight deck, launch four Long range Gazelle scouts to the Nepomuck system. Scouts are to remain at Sensor distance from any enemy contact." "Aye Sir." "Comm. Contact Nepomuck III and advise them of a possible Dai attack and see if you can verify the report and talk to the person who reported the sighting." Harris clasped his hands on his back." Why the Aldoor System? It does not seem to be of interest to the Dai." The Nepomuck system is well developed and three planets are owned by Schwartz Industries. They can afford the best long range sensors and that in my opinion explains all these reports. Pleasure Pasture is a relative new colony started by an artist and an agricultural co-op. I doubt they have the money or the foresight to purchase any long range scanner assets. So it doesn't mean the Dai have visited the area less it just means no one noticed them. There the insert over that system shows that Pleasure Pasture requested technical assistance to mine a newly discovered and supposedly rich find of tourmaline and that is a source for Boron." Boron was among the most valuable elements and no ship reactor was without boron shielding. Boron fibers got used in space suits and armor and an endless array of other products vital for any space faring civilization. Harris smiled." Something the Dai would love to have." "It would certainly make it a valuable target for a space born society and I doubt they want to make Schwartz Industries all too angry. After all Corporate Security fleets can go into Inter- space just fine and go Dai Hunting." "Sound reasoning." "Sir the report came from a Ranger patrol and I have him on." Only recently did I learn about the United Stars Ranger service and everything I heard about them impressed me. The Ranger service was a paramilitary organization under the control of the Federal Justice Department. The Rangers patrolled the fringe worlds, the outer reaches of Union space. Provided mail service, first aid and medical help, dispensed law and justice when necessary and did pretty much everything in between. A jack of all trades and a Ranger was usually all by himself, rarely in teams of two with a small very specialized space ship, hopping from planet to planet and asteroid mines. A ranger so I had heard was on patrol for a year before he returned to base. Everyone I talked about the Rangers talked with deep respect. "Put him on Lt." "This is Peter Baker, Union Ranger Service." "This is Acting Captain Olafson, USS Devastator. We are on our way in your area of space to check on your Dai Sighting. Do you need anything?" "Is Richard still aboard that ship? I mean Admiral Stahl?" "Yes Sir." "I'll catch up with you one of these days then I haven't seen that Ol' buckaroo in ages. Them Dai moved a gaggle of ships including a Mother into Union territory about an hour ago. I didn't want to tango with them. My Betsy is a good ship but no match for an entire Dai Fleet." "Do you know their heading?" "Nope, I don't have as far reaching sensors as you Navy guys have. I saw them on the very horizon of my sensors and hauled ass the other way. As I said I am not equipped to deal with many Dai Fighters. However I bet my best pair boots they're heading to Crazy George's place, that Ol' goofball found more Boron than you could haul away in that big ship of yours and bought himself a Boron refinery. Now he's broadcasting it all over the place." "Do I assume correctly Crazy George is one of the residents on Pleasant Pasture?" "Pleasant Pasture? Oh right that's what it is still called in the catalogs. It's simply called the Pitts locally. The pasture thing didn't work out when the imported cows where eaten by local flesh worms. If you go there wear boots I tell ya!" The Ranger was a big man even looking at him via main screen and he talked in a very peculiar way. "Thank you Ranger Baker. We are headed that way and I make sure I have boots issued to eventual landing parties!" We arrived in the nick of time. The Dai Fleet was immense and already in the system approaching the 3rd planet. Several Dai Units already engaged a convoy of civilian freighters also heading towards the second planet! It was an entire clan. Hundreds of Destroyers, Battle ships, two carriers and complete with a 15 kilometer long Dai Mother, a huge ugly ship. It looked as if someone stuck soap bubbles made of metal and of various sizes together in a random fashion, smaller bubbles to the bow and bigger ones towards the aft. The bubbles bristled with weapon turrets and the mother was surrounded by a swarm of frigates and fighters. "Battle Stations, Red Alert! Full Shields! Tactical arm all weapons, you are authorized for Exo loads!" My entire body prickled with a strange sensation. This would be a real battle and as big as the Devastator was we faced an entire fleet! "Hail the Dai!" "Maximum output sir? So they hear you for sure?" "You got that right, Lieutenant! Dial it up to max!" "This is Captain Eric Olafson of the Union Star Ship Devastator. Dai-Thaan you are to cease any and all hostile activities at once and stand down. This will be your one and only warning!" A red skinned humanoid that looked very much like the classical Terran image of Satan appeared on the screen. With space black hair framing distinct sharp cut facial features and a mouth with pronounced canine fangs and long pointed ears. The only thing missing to complete the demonic look was a set of horns. He laughed." Even if that mighty ship of yours would be commanded by Captain Harris or by that demon Stahl himself we would not stand down! We are Dai and we will fight!" I made the motion to cut him off." Flight Deck launch all fighter wings circle around to the other side of the system and attack the Dai from there. Launch all Thor Gun boats and Destroyers! Deploy for Half-moon formation and attack from the Z plane. Helm all ahead full! Tactical open fire with all weapons as soon as targets come within fire range, main batteries to target that mother, bring all Translocators to bear! Exo loads, salvo tact! FIRE!" The Devastator shook and shook again right after the first tremor." "OPS damage report, deploy damage control teams. XO, Casualties! Tactical you are authorized to fire Loki torpedoes at any available target!" "OPS here! No damage. Shields are at 98% No Casualties! The tremors came from all Main guns discharging Exo loads at the same time, Sir." The Dai Mother was suddenly patterned with bright white lines all over and it was as if the metal bubbles expanded and then in a blinding fireball a new Sun appeared where the Dai mother was, and that fireball kept on growing and swallowed other Dai ship nearby. A constellation of hundred new suns flashed to life all around us. I glanced over to the tactical officer and he was leaning back in his seat. "Tactical do we have a technical problem why aren't we firing?" "Sir, there are no targets." "No targets?" I whispered and looked at the tactical read out. The energy spheres slowly dissipated. There was not a single red dot left! There were the civilian freighters represented in blue, hundreds of green symbols representing our Fighters and Gunboats. Dark brown dots showing obliterated, burning and completely lifeless wrecks, there was not a single red dot on the screen. I sank back in my seat beginning to realize the true power of the Devastator. My commands had eradicated an entire Dai Clan, probably killing over one hundred thousand beings! I cleared my throat and said." Maintain battle stations. Auxiliary Craft and fighters sweep system and scan for survivors. Comm., hail the freighters and dispatch medical and engineering away teams to assist." Harris got up and looked at me." You sure showed them whose boss, Sir!" He shook his head slowly." Exo loads in salvo tact." I noticed Stahl who came up the ramp." He did get the job done that's for sure and perhaps holds the record for shortest space battle in history." Harris shrugged. "True enough Sir, our bomb magazines are probably halfway depleted but we have no casualties or damage on our side." The Admiral grinned." Remind me not to make you angry, Captain Olafson." "Admiral, it was your choice to put me into this position. You gave me a very big ship and I did what I felt was right to protect Union assets, civilian lives and my crew." "I know I did, and this concludes your excursion into the Captain's realm. You are to stand down and return command to Mr. Harris. " "Aye Sir!" I transferred Command codes and Stahl verified it with his code and command. He then said." Come with me, Mr. Olafson!" I followed him with a feeling I was in trouble." Outside Command and Control he said." You did not do anything wrong. You warned the Dai and did it by the book. Harris thinks you used to much force. He might have fired a single Exo Load into the path of the Dai mother and that might have taken the fight out of them, but you had command. Lives on the planet, aboard the freighters and our ship were at stake. You made the decisions and reached the objective, protecting Union lives and assets. If I felt you did anything wrong I would have interfered. I watched you very closely." I felt numb and the scope of what I had done was just becoming clearer by the moment. To be removed from command like a blow to the stomach. He did not seem to want an answer." You are going through a roller coaster ride of emotions right now. I put you into shoes way too big for you and asked you to run right away. Just as you learned your first steps I am pulling the floor away. Do you think I am unjust or unfair to you? Perhaps even hate me?" "Sir you are an Admiral, a living legend. Immortal and more god than man, especially for a midshipman. What do you want me to tell you? Who am I to even open my mouth in your presence?" He grinned." Sarcasm works just fine, perhaps you are right and I am a bit out of touch with what it means to be human, I feel human and I don't feel special but I am a realist and I know what I am and how I am perceived by others." He reached a door and he motioned me to follow him inside. It was the Admirals private quarters. The light was subdued and it did not come from the usual indirect light sources but from old fashioned shaded brass lamps. There was a wooden desk and a leather chair that didn't seem to have any tech incorporated. The desk was littered with real books and the walls had shelves filled with mementos and souvenirs of a career spanning three thousand years. I could not identify any of them. The wall behind his desk was decorated with weapons and a red flag was standing in once corner, folded so I could not see what it displayed. "What is your poison, Son?" "Sir I am from Nilfeheim, and I am pretty much Human standard except for gills and improved eyesight. We are not poisonous." He laughed." No I mean what do you drink? Do you smoke? Rec Drugs?" "No Recreational Drugs Sir, Neo Vikings frown on them. I know smoking is a Terra pre-Astro fashion, I seen Admiral McElligott do it but I have not tried. Well I do drink beer, ale or meet once in a while and I like a good aquavit occasionally." "Good to hear. Before the Galactic Ascent my people where famous for making beer and that's what I like. Over there in that cabinet are cold ones. Grab two of them and sit down for a moment." I took two beer bottles; they were old fashioned glass bottles just like the beer that came from Holstein. The writing on it looked like Holstein writing too, and I had no idea what it said but I was certain it was beer. I handed him one and sat down at the edge of the visitors chair unable to relax in the presence of the Admiral. The recent events were also heavy on my mind. He opened the bottle with a flick of his thumb and raised it "Prost!" I struggled with the cap but finally twisted it off and drank a sip after him. He put the bottle down looked straight at me and then he said:" You can be frank now. This is off the record and for this conversation I am not an Admiral and you are not a Midshipman. We are just two men. Let me have it, don't be shy. I won't hold it against you." "Sir it gets tiresome to be the plaything of forces I can't control. First that errand with the empty case, then I am made captain. I know you explained it all to me , but a lowly Midshipman getting command over the Devastator no less and now I am back being ...what? A mass murderer? I killed probably half a million Dai and you tell me I could have ended it without killing them all." "Do you have doubts? If I make you captain again and we face a Dai fleet tomorrow would you act differently?" "Sir I had no idea about magnitude and power of this ship until it was over." I paused and thought for a moment." No Sir I would do the same, only this time I would not launch torpedoes. I lack the experience to evaluate the Dai and while it bugs me and probably follows me for the rest of my life I am rather guilty of killing them than being responsible for even one death on my ship." I straightened out." Yes Sir I would do it again." Stahl put his bottle down." I hoped for, no I expected this answer from you. Tonight you are back being a Midshipman and it will be tough, others will ridicule you and there will be officers and instructors who resent you because they are jealous. But this year will be over before you know it and your true career begins. If you had a choice where would you want to be posted?" As long as it is a ship sir and not a station or base I be fine." "Well we will see what your future holds." He got up and took down one of the strange looking weapons and handed it to me. "Here I want you to have this as a personal gift from me. Do you know what it is?" "Thank you Sir." I examined the steel object. It looked like a gun but had no fusion chamber and no familiar controls except for the trigger. "It appears to be a weapon of sorts." "It's an antique. A Colt was given to me a very long time ago before I knew there was such a thing as a starship. It fires chemically propelled projectiles and it is quite a dangerous weapon unless you're behind a force field or wear armor. In a few hours I will be that immortal semi god again you say I am. But before that happens I want you to know that I am very proud of you and there is a special bond between anyone who ever commanded this ship. Captain Harris was one of those who did the same thing as you, getting command over the Devi as a Midshipman that is and so did your friend Captain Zezzh. Many others failed completely so know this: My door is always open for you. As your superior officer I will have to give you orders you might not like or agree with, but I would like you to see me as friend too and if push comes to shove I want you to know that I am still human and capable of friendship." Of all things that happened to me until now, these words of Stahl where the most memorable and stirring, I tried to find adequate words but could think of nothing but:" Thank you Sir." He opened a drawer and handed me a green box and something that looked like a holster." That's a box of ammo for the gun and a shoulder holster. Engineering can replicate more ammo for you. The gun works in case you want to try it." "Thank you Sir, I will!" "After I dismiss you go to Deck 56 and report to Lieutenant Andreas Merkus he is your instructor and supervisor." "Deck 56, aye Sir!" "Before you begin your regular duty find your quarters and relax. I order you to find your bunk and sleep for at least 10 hours, you earned it. Now finish your beer and tell me about that flying submarine of yours and what happened when you met the Y'All" -- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson